Medical Imaging Informatics is the branch of imaging science that studies image/data information gathering, processing, manipulation, storage, transmission, management, distribution, and visualization as well as knowledge discovery from large-scale biomedical image/datasets. Recent advances in medical imaging science and technology have made knowledge of imaging informatics an essential tool in the synthesis and management of medical images for patient care. Although there exist training programs in medical imaging and medical informatics, focused training dedicated to imaging informatics is limited because of its novelty. This application proposes the development of a Medical Imaging Informatics Training Program leveraging the strengths of three existing academic structures at the University of Southern California (USC) with modifications to suit the needs and requirements of each trainee. The three programs are: Biomedical Engineering Department (BME), School of Engineering;Radiology Department and the Joint MD/PhD program, located at the School of Medicine. By integrating the various assets from these programs a powerful novel training program will be created. Unique strengths within these programs are: 1. Medical imaging and imaging informatics expertise and training facilities within the BME, the Radiology Residency Program, and the Imaging Processing and Informatics Laboratory. 2. Academic program administrative hierarchy: USC Outreach Program, established recruitment procedure of trainees, existing medical imaging and imaging informatics course curriculum and elective clinical rotations;and a large pool of potential candidates within the three academic programs. The trainees will benefit from the unique blending of two differing traditional educational cultures and methods at the Engineering and Medical Schools, and as a group derives optimal career development, adjusted for each individual, through the mixed and rich environments. The Application requests for five years with 4, 6, 6, 6, 6 trainees per year, respectively, equally divided for PhD degree candidates, and Postdoctoral Fellowships. The Biomedical Engineering Dept. will grant the PhD degrees, while Fellowship Certificates will be granted by the Radiology Department.